


Splinters

by SpenceRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sebastian, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Jim, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a top class sniper, used to be a soldier, and had killed hundreds of people…. and now he was arguing with a grown man about taking a splinter out. How was this his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my personal headcanon that Jim can't handle pain very well

“SSSSEEEEBBBBYYYY!”

Sebastian was on his feet the moment he heard his boss cry out. He sounded distressed and Sebastian sure as hell hoped that he was alright. His hand gripped his pistol as he edged towards the bedroom, where the cry had originated. He waited outside the door for a beat before kicking it in and pointing his gun towards the only person in the room. He lowered his gun with a sigh that was part relief and part exasperation. 

He looked down at Jim, who was sitting on the ground with wide, tearful eyes. He was holding his hand to his chest and his lip quivered. Sebastian crouched next to him and looked him over. Nothing seemed to be immediately wrong with him but something obviously was.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Jim tentatively held out his hand and Sebastian took it, examining it. He lifted an eyebrow at the small splinter in the palm of Jim’s hand. “A splinter?”

“It  _ hurts _ , Seb,” was the reply. “I’m going TO LOSE MY HAND, AREN'T I?”

“Calm down,” Sebastian said, standing up. “We just have to get it out. I’ll get some tweezers.”

“DON’T LEAVE ME!” Jim shouted as Sebastian walked to the bathroom. “I’M GOING TO DIE! IT HURTS SO BADLY, SEBASTIAN! MAKE IT STOP!”

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle as he found some tweezers. He walked back to the bedroom to see Jim cradling his hand like he had broken it instead of just having just gotten a small splinter.

“It isn’t so bad, boss,” he said as he sat next to him. Jim glared at him and huffed. “Give me your hand and I’ll fix it.”

“BUT IT’S GOING TO HURT!” Jim exclaimed, turning away from him. He sounded like he was going to cry.

“It’s going to hurt more if I don’t,” Sebastian sighed. 

“MAKE IT STOP HURTING!” Jim suddenly shouted, throwing himself dramatically down onto his lap. His eyes were glistening with tears and Sebastian needed to make that look go away. He hated seeing his boss in distress. 

“Alright,” he said softly. He gently took Jim’s hand. “Just relax, okay?”

It took close to ten minutes to get anything done because Jim kept pulling his hand away whenever Sebastian went anywhere near it with the tweezers.He was finally able to convince Jim to stop moving and gently began to pull the splinter. Once it was removed, he kissed the palm of Jim’s hand and smiled down at him. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” he said. Jim pulled his hand away and looked at it. He grinned and hugged Sebastian tightly. Sebastian’s arm went around him and they sat on the floor for a minute in each other’s embrace. Finally, Jim let go of him but didn’t get out of lap,

“It’s a shame I didn’t lose my hand,” he said as he stretched. “I could have gotten a hook. It would have been much easier to intimidate people.”

“Until you told them that you lost it because of splinter,” Sebastian pointed out. 

“I wouldn’t tell them that,” Jim frowned. “I’d tell them that I got in a fight with a tiger.”

“A tiger?” Sebastian smirked. “And how did this ‘fight’ end?”

“Well, the tiger had bitten my hand off then had me pinned down with it’s huge paws and was growling at me,” Jim said. “He was about an inch away from my face and I could smell it’s horrid breathe. I closed my eyes and wished for it to end quickly. The tiger didn’t move and when I opened my eyes, there it was, just staring at me with big gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn’t believe it. This thing was supposed to be ferocious. It had already taken my hand but it didn’t move to kill me.”

He stopped and looked up at Sebastian expectantly. He rolled his eyes fondly and leaned back on his hands.

“Then what happened?” he asked. Jim pinched his cheek.

“I took him home with me.”


End file.
